Shadowhunter
W skrócie Wstęp Kastiel Herondale ma 18 lat i jest aktualnie najlepszym Nocnym Łowcą. Chłopak jest przystojny i arogancki, lekceważąco podchodzi do świata. Życie jego i mieszkańców londyńskiego Instytutu diametralnie zmienia się w momencie uratowania pewnej dziewczyny ze specjalnymi zdolnościami. Powieść Życie wśród Przyziemnych jest takie zabawne. Jeśli nie chcę żeby być widoczny – nie widzą mnie a ja mogę obserwować ich życie czy podsłuchiwać rozmowy. Większość jest taka płytka, tak samo ich problemy. Szczególnie bawią mnie przyziemne nastolatki. W zasadzie to wszystko jest tak zabawne dopóki nie muszę się zwlekać żeby uratować im tyłek co ma miejsce dosyć często. Przyziemni często pakują się w kłopoty nawet o tym nie wiedząc. A niebezpieczeństwo czyha za każdym zakrętem. Demony lubią się nimi pożywiać. A ja muszę je zwalczać. Moim największym problemem tutaj jest to że czasami po prostu mi się nie chce. Tylko to bo, nie przechwalając się, jestem najlepszym Nocnym Łowcą. Tak wykazał ostatni ranking. Podciągnąłem się w górę a potem opuściłem. I znowu. Byłem w trakcie treningu. Na moim etapie codzienny trening nie był już obowiązkowy ale miałem boskie ciało nie miałem zamiaru tego stracić. Z tego powodu poświęcałem około 2 godzin każdego wieczora na te śmieszne ćwiczenia jak pompki, podciąganie się czy podnoszenie ciężarków. Mnie to praktycznie nie męczyło ale ciało jest głupie i mięśnie dają się nabrać. Jeszcze raz w górę i w dół, i w górę i w dół. Westchnąłem przeciągle. Co za nuda. Moimi ulubionymi ćwiczeniami było rzucanie nożami czy walka serafickim ostrzem ale to nie rozwijało mięśni więc zostawiałem sobie te „przyjemności” na trening czy walkę z demonami. Skoczyłem z drążka i podszedłem do lustra. Miałem na sobie tylko czarne dresy. Przyjrzałem się swemu ciału. Mój tors wyglądał jak z okładki magazynu, nie dziwiłem się czemu dziewczyny aż tak ślinią się na jego widok. Nie powiem, wykorzystywałem to. Nawet jeśli uważałem, że w większości przyziemne dziewczyny są głupie to nie przeszkadzało mi to zabawić się z nimi w jedną czy dwie noce. W końcu mogłem umrzeć w każdym momencie. Uznaję się za usprawiedliwionego. Jedyną rzeczą, która różniła mnie wizualnie od Przyziemnych było to, że brzuch i ramiona pokryte miałem runami i bliznami po runach. Nocnym Łowcom runy nałożone na ciało dawały „moce”. Z tego powodu Przyziemni nie widzieli mnie bez mojej zgody, potrafiłem iść zupełnie cicho albo rany goiły mi się w ekspresowym tempie. Dotknąłem znaku pod sercem. Nie jestem zbyt sentymentalny ale ten znak był dla mnie bardzo ważny – runa parabatai. Każdy Nocny Łowca może wybrać sobie parabatai ale tylko jednego na całe życie. Gdy parabatai umrze nie można wybrać kolejnego. Moim został Lysander Blackwell. Podczas rytuału nakładania tej runy dusze łączą się ze sobą a między dwójką ludzi powstaje więź tak wielka, że nie ma słów by ją wyrazić. Zamknąłem oczy i przypominałem sobie słowa przysięgi parabatai: "Nie nalegaj na mnie, abym zostawił Cię, Lub powrócił od ciebie. Dokąd pójdziesz, tam i ja pójdę. Gdzie Ty zamieszkasz, tam i ja zamieszkam. Twój lud, będzie moim ludem, A twój Bóg, będzie moim Bogiem Gdzie umrzesz, tam i ja umrę i tam będę pogrzebany. Anioł zrobi to dla mnie, i jeszcze więcej. A coś więcej niż śmierć rozdzieli Ciebie i mnie. ''" 5 lat temu staliśmy wśród 3 ognistych kręgów wypowiadając do siebie tą przysięgę i łącząc się ze sobą na zawsze. Jeden 13 letni chłopiec o czarnych włosach i oczach i drugi z heterochronią i białymi włosami. Kastiel i Lysander. Parabatai. Podobno ból po stracie parabatai jest niewyobrażalny, boli jakby ktoś wydzierał z ciebie połowę duszy. Dotknąłem znaku. Jak już mówiłem – nie jestem zbyt uczuciowy ale nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez Lysandra i dla niego bym zabił. Zresztą on dla mnie też. Gdyby ktoś strzelał w jego kierunku miałbym obowiązek zasłonić go sobą. I zrobiłbym to. Bez wahania. Wyjrzałem przez okno. Londyn był dzisiaj dziwnie spokojny. Tamiza leniwie płynęła w dole, ulice były ciche. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Miałem nadzieję, że taki spokój potrwa nieco dłużej. Wyjąłem krem z szafki nocnej i zacząłem smarować swój tors i bicepsy. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi a stał w nich Lysander. Starał się zapiąć guziki w pośpiechu narzuconej koszuli, włosy miał zmierzwione i wpadały mu do oczu. Mówiłem mu kiedyś żeby zaczął pukać ale on dalej wpada jak do siebie. Skoro mamy połączoną duszę to dlaczego nie pokój? - Demony atakują w okolicy City College – powiedział w końcu unosząc wzrok. Uniosłem brwi - Ale City College jest w centrum miasta! Nie powinny raczej trzymać się Whitechapel? Lysander spojrzał na mnie z posępnym uśmiechem. - Widocznie jakiś czarownik musiał otworzyć bramę i zapomniał ją zamknąć. Clave kazało się nam natychmiast tym zająć. Westchnąłem. A zapowiadał się taki uroczy wieczór. - Wiedziałem, że jest za spokojnie. Pomoże nam ktoś? – zapytałem. Lysander pokręcił głową. - Nie, chodź już. Nie mamy czasu. Wziąłem strój bojowy i zacząłem go zakładać idąc w dół po schodach. Schodziliśmy pod schodach Instytutu kierując się do sali treningowej po broń. - Leo, Roza, Kentin? - Odpada, są w Idrisie – odpowiedział Lysander wybierając strzały do łuku. - Nadine? Durni Lightwoodzi? – zapytałem z rezygnacją. - Nie wiem gdzie się wszyscy, do cholery, podziali. Nawet Corrine gdzieś wsiąknęła. Uporałem się już ze strojem bojowym i zatknąłem sobie za pas noże do rzucania i serafickie ostrze. Stelą zacząłem rysować runy na przedramieniu na wzmocnienie, Lysander obok robił to samo. Jak na złość Instytut był pusty. Nie to że nie poradzilibyśmy sobie z kilkoma demonami ale teraz musieliśmy działać bardzo szybko. Normalnie w Instytucie oprócz mnie i Lysa mieszkał jego brat Leo, Rozalia Lovelace, Kentin Highsmith i Nadine Starkweather oraz Corrine Wayland, która była głową Instytutu i opiekowała się nami. Tylko my tutaj mieszkaliśmy z londyńskich Nocnych Łowców. Większość żyła w swoich willach i, na cholerę, nie rozumiałem dlaczego to oni nie mogli ruszyć dupska i uratować do czasu do czasu paru Przyziemnych. Gdy już narysowaliśmy runy skierowaliśmy swoje kroki do Bramy. Brama była szybkim przejściem do dowolnego miejsca wynalezionym w XIX w. dzięki współpracy Nocnego Łowcy z czarownikiem. A teraz korzystaliśmy z niej my. Dobrze, że powstała bo inaczej, w najgorszym wypadku, na miejsce musielibyśmy dostać się metrem. Gdy wyskoczyliśmy przy City College nie od razu zobaczyłem demony. Okolica wydawała się tak spokojna, że przez moment byłem pewien, że się spóźniliśmy a one sobie poszły. Jednak po chwili przy rogu budynku zobaczyłem mackę. A jednak były tutaj. To dobrze. Przynajmniej nie musieliśmy biegać po całym Londynie żeby je znaleźć tracąc na to cały wieczór. Wskazałem ruchem dłoni Lysandrowi demony a on skinął głową. Podkradliśmy się do nich cicho. Demony to paskudne stworzenia i mój zmysł estetyczny naprawdę cierpi gdy je widzę. W większości mają dużo macek i zostawiają dużo śluzu. Do tego często wyglądają jak połączenie człowieka i robala. Prawdzie paskudztwo. Zobaczyłem rozpryskująca się posokę i martwego demona materializującego się do jego wymiaru. Lysander zaczął do nich strzelać. Po chwili i ja zacząłem rzucać nożami posyłając od razu kilka prosto do królestwa demonów. Następnie wyciągnąłem miecz i obciąłem mackę demonowi, który chciał powalić Lysandra a on zrobił to samo dla mnie. Na koniec razem wyprowadziliśmy kilka ciosów w wyniku, których zakończyliśmy życie demonów w tym wymiarze. Rozejrzeliśmy się jeszcze i gdy upewniliśmy się, że żadnego już nie ma, oparliśmy się o fontannę. - Cholerne demony – mruknąłem – pobrudziły mi strój. A tak dobrze mi w czarnym. - Ciesz się, że posoka nie została ci na włosach – skrzywił się Lys. Spojrzałem na niego. Zielona maź oblepiała jego końcówki. Z niezadowoleniem przeczesał dłuższe włosy palcami. - Będziesz musiał to obciąć, wiesz o tym prawda? Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. - Wiem. Im szybciej się tego z siebie pozbędę tym lepiej. Chodź. Westchnąłem teatralnie. - A miałem takie plany na ten wieczór… Zaczęliśmy się oddalać ale nagle usłyszałem głos. Zupełnie jakby ktoś płakał. Zatrzymałem się na środku ulicy i dałem Lysowi znak. On też się zatrzymał. Zaczęliśmy nasłuchiwać. Po chwili Lysander dał mi znak ręką i ruszyliśmy w kierunku dźwięku. Odgłos wydawała dziewczyna. Siedziała skulona za krzakiem i chowała twarz w dłoniach. Uniosłem brew ale pochyliłem się do niej. Dotknąłem jej ramienia a ona spojrzała na mnie w przerażeniu przez palce. - Kim ty jesteś? - Zaniepokojonym obywatelem, który spełnia swoją powinność? - Widziałam was. Walczyliście. To nie było normalne. Kim jesteście? Widziała nas. Nie powinna nas widzieć. Żaden Przyziemny nie widzi Nocnego Łowcy chyba, że Nocny Łowca tego chce. Albo… - Lysander, ona ma Wzrok – zwróciłem się do przyjaciela. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy. Od wielu lat nie trafił się ktoś kto by miał Wzrok. To była naprawdę rzadka umiejętność żeby Przyziemny widział Świat Cieni. Chłopak pochylił się do niej i wydał westchnienie. - Ona jest ranna. Spójrz – wskazał na krew na brzuchu dziewczyny. - To twoja krew? Skąd masz ranę? – zapytałem. Dziewczyna otarła łzy z policzka i starała się opanować drżenie głosu. - Wracałam do domu z rodzicami kiedy nagle pojawiło się… to coś. Zaczęło atakować moich rodziców a ja chciałam im pomóc. Wtedy mnie zraniło i odrzuciło. Chciałam tam iść ale nie miałam siły. Mogłam tylko tutaj siedzieć i słyszeć ich krzyki – zamknęła oczy a ból odmalował się na jej twarzy- potem zjawiliście się wy. Lysander i ja wymieniliśmy spojrzenia. Przyzmieni nie mają szans w starciu z demonami. Rodzice dziewczyny zostali zamordowani przez potwory na jej oczach. Współczułem jej. Znałem jej ból. Oprócz Rozy każda osoba mieszkająca w Instytucie straciła rodziców. - Musimy zabrać ją do Instytutu – zwrócił się do mnie Lys – jeśli demon ją zranił to tylko Cisi Bracia będą w stanie pomóc. Pokiwałem głową. Wyciągnąłem do niej rękę i pomogłem jej wstać. Chwiała się na nogach. - Dasz radę iść? – zapytałem. Popatrzyła na mnie mgliście i przytknęła dłonie do skroni. - Wszystko mi się tak kręci. Nie mogę… I zemdlała mi w ramiona. Westchnąłem i wziąłem ją na ręce. - Cholerny jad demona. Czuję się teraz prawie jak jeden z tych głupich superbohaterów Przyziemnych. Lysander zachichotał. - Kastiel – bohater oblany posoką. Zmierzyłem go. - Przypominam, że sam masz posokę we włosach. Wolę stracić strój bojowy i dostać nowy niż obcinać włosy. Dobra, otwieraj Bramę. - Cholera – mruknął starając się pozbyć mazi z włosów i ruszając w kierunku najszybszej drogi do Instytutu. Gdy wyskoczyliśmy przed Instytutem okazało się, że drzwi są zamknięte. Pięknie. Ale to też oznaczało, że ktoś musiał być w środku. Dlaczego wcale nie dziwi mnie fakt, że po skończonej bitwie nagle wszyscy wrócili? Lysander zadzwonił staromodnym dzwonkiem i po chwili otworzyły się drzwi. Stała w nich Nadine. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i pisnęła. Przewróciłem oczami. - Tak wiem, że jestem cholernie przystojny ale nie musisz tak krzyczeć. I zejdź mi z drogi – mówiąc to przepchnąłem się koło niej. Poczułem, że Lys idzie za mną. Nadine zamknęła drzwi - Wyglądacie OKROPNIE. Jesteście cali w posoce. Co się stało? - Niektórzy walczyli – mruknął pod nosem Lys. Roza wyskoczyła zza drzwi i chyba chciała coś powiedzieć ale zamurowało ją i ustała w miejscu. Otworzyła szeroko złote oczy. - Kto to jest? – zapytała wskazując dziewczynę w moich ramionach. - Nie wiem. Demon zabił jej rodziców. - Przyprowadziliście PRZYZIEMNĄ do Instytutu? – zapytała oburzona Nadine. - Na Anioła! A mieliśmy ją tam zostawić? Poza tym jest nieprzytomna. I ranna – powiedział Lysander. - Przede wszystkim to nie jest zwykła Przyziemna. Ma wzrok. Jest Corrine? – zapytałem Rozy. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. - Wezwać Cichych Braci? Potaknąłem i zabrałem Nieznajomą do Sali Medycznej. Nie była wielka ale dla nas za każdym razem wystarczała. Położyłem ją na łóżku i odgarnąłem włosy z twarzy. Gdy spokój wygładził jej rysy zauważyłem, że jest bardzo ładna. Westchnąłem. Gdy tylko otworzy oczy całe jej życie diametralnie się zmieni. Jakby słysząc moje myśli jej powieki lekko zadrżały i zamrugała w tak uroczy sposób, że aż musiałem się lekko uśmiechnąć. - Witaj księżniczko. Miło, że zdecydowałaś się do nas dołączyć – powiedziałem z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Od autora Zawsze uwielbiałam pisać a teraz trafiłam na tę stronę i postanowiłam podzielić się swoją twórczością. Jest to moje pierwsze ff i dlatego proszę o wyrozumiałość :) Jestem wielką fanką świata Nocnych Łowców jak i SF więc postanowiłam napisać fanfik zawierający oba te "światy", mam nadzieję, że się podoba. Świat Nocnych Łowców jak i przysięga parabatai są twórczością Cassandry Clare :) Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Shadowhunter" by littlelotte? Tak Nie ''' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Kastiel